Last Moments of the Heirs of Durin
by deadIdealist
Summary: Kili, Fili and Thorin's deaths during the Battle of Five Armies. Not very in character. Oneshot. No descriptions of wounds.


**This is my first Hobbit fanfic, and it's not very good, I admit. I enjoy writing sad pieces but I'm not the greatest at it. I also wrote this at one in the morning a few weeks ago, so I'm using that as an excuse for any and all out of character parts (the entire thing) or.. whatever. I'm not the best at writing in character, so I apologize if the dialog doesn't suit the time period or the character. Also, sorry for making Thorin's death so quick; I don't want you to think I cast him aside in place for Kili and Fili, but I _did _want to mostly focus on them in this one. Anyway! I hope you enjoy (in a mildly sadistic kind of way?). I really like this. I don't know if I'll write more things to do with the Hobbit, but I doubt it, to be honest.  
**

* * *

During the Battle of Five Armies, many lives were lost from all sides; elves, dwarves and men alike (nobody counted the goblins and orcs).

However, of all of Thorin and his company, only three lives were lost.

Thorin was taken down from a spear to the back. And several arrows, too. He collapsed onto his face, letting out a loud shout of pain. He rolled onto his side and half-closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him.

Suddenly, a shout of "THORIN!" roused the dying man enough to lift his head off the ground slightly to look around for who the shout belonged to.

Kili.

No, no, no, Thorin thought. Turn around, Kili. By Durin's beard, can't Kili see the huge goblin making his way towards Thorin to finish the job?!

No, Thorin tried to tell at his nephew, but no sound escaped his dry, cracked lips.

"Uncle!" Kili shouted, still running.

Thorin wasn't the only one to see it before it happened. Kili's older brother, Fili, saw it too, and immediately shouted his brother's name from at least 50 feet away.

An arrow was released from a goblin's bow and it soared through the air towards the collapsed Thorin. The arrow pierced the dwarf just above his collarbone, and Thorin Oakenshield died almost instantly.

Big mistake, was Fili's first thought after shouting his brother's name. Kili turned around and therefore did not see the goblin ride by on a warg and slice at his back. Many arrows followed suit, piercing Kili's chest and back.

Blood flowed down Kili's front and back, soaking his armor and cloak. Kili collapsed to his knees and put a hand to his chest. Oh, he thought dully.

"NO!" Fili shouted hoarsely as he watched his brother fall to the ground.

Running through the mass of orcs and goblins, Fili slashed his way to his brother, quite literally. He killed every orc and goblin that stood between him and his brother.

Five feet or less away from his brother, Fili beheaded a particularly gruesome looking goblin. Its head flew through the air and landed several feet away on top of the chest of another fallen goblin.

"Kili," Fili let out in a low breath as he approached his brother. Dropping to his knees by Kili's head, Fili picked up his brother's head and cradled it in his lap. He leaned over Kili's head, his long hair acting as a pretend shield from the battle raging around them.

"Kili…," Fili repeated slowly, his eyebrows pushing together as he stared down at his fallen brother.

Slowly, Kili opened his red-rimmed eyes. Upon noticing his brother staring down at him, a broken smile crept onto his bloody face. He closed his eyes again.

"No, Kili," Fili said desparately, shaking his brother. "Kili, don't leave me. Please."

"Shut up, you oaf," Kili muttered, his eyes still closed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Fili let out a quiet, shaky laugh. Even on death's doorstep did Kili know how to make his brother laugh.

Fili felt a sudden sharp pain in his back. Then another. Even though the battle was slowly dying down as its participants were dying too, a surviving orc managed to spot the brothers amongst the bodies and loose his few remaining arrows on the eldest.

One last arrow pierced Fili's back and he lurched forward with the impact. He closed his eyes and sucked a breath through clenched teeth before looking down at his brother.

"Kili," Fili whispered, shaking his brother's head gently. Kili opened one of his eyes slightly. "Kili, stay with me, okay?" Fili paused and Kili nodded, a very slight movement of his head. "Do you remember when you started to train with a bow?" Fili asked quietly, forcing a smile onto his face. Fili thought about the irony that that was the first memory he thought of, considering the circumstances, but he went on anyway. "You were upset that you couldn't wield a sword or axe, and you thought you weren't a real dwarf." Fili paused to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Kili mumbled. "What's with ... the sudden trip down memory lane?"

"Shut up," Fili breathed. "I always … I always thought you were amazing with that bow. I even beat up a couple other dwarves for saying bad things about you and your bow."

"I know, they told me," Kili whispered. "Fili…." Kili's head rolled to the left and the eye that was still open began to close.

"No," Fili said urgently. "Kili, just five more minutes. Please."

Kili's lips moved slightly but no sound escaped them. Fili knew his brother only had a few moments left.

"Okay," Fili thought he heard his brother mumble. "Hurry up though."

Fili touched his forehead to Kili's. "Mother's going to kill us," he said, exhaling heavily.

"Not if Uncle Thorin gets to us first," Kili let out on a short breath, barely audible.

Fili, unable to bear the pain of the arrows in his back any longer, fell to the left and rested his head in the dirt.

"Kili," Fili said with as much volume as he could. "I'm so glad you're my brother." His lips twitched in an attempted smile.

"You too, Fili," the younger dwarf responded, his voice getting fainter and softer towards the last word.

Kili's head lolled to the side, so he was facing his brother. His eyes stuttered closed, and his lips parted as Fili could almost visibly see the life drain from his little brother.

"No," Fili whispered. "No, please, no." He tried to shake his brother, but he found he had no strength to even lift his hand.

"Goodbye, Kili." Fili mouthed the words as he had no strength to make them audible. He died reaching for his brother's hand.

Around the two fallen brothers, the battle slowly died down until only a few straggling orcs were left. A marksman elf easily took those few down, and then all was silent on the plains of Dale.


End file.
